


A Poem a day

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of Poems I'm writing, updates every Sunday.





	1. I am the Moon, You are the Sun

Black as the night.  
Dark as my soul

Red as the day  
Bright like the sun

Run Run little Light  
Shield yourself from my night.

I am the Moon  
You are the Sun

And we walk  
Together as one

Because after all

The Moon cannot shine without the Sun

-You brought the light into my dark world, I can never thank you enough. Thank you so much Hide. Yes. Let's go home, Hideyoshi Nagachika, Let’s go home.-


	2. Goodbye

How far we are

But so very close

 

I'll be your's forever

Just until I'm gone

 

But don't cry

I'll still say goodbye

 

This is my fate

 

I sold my soul to a demon

For aid in getting revenge

The queen is dead

I have what I want

 

Goodbye Elizabeth Midford

Goodbye Lizzy

 


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you leave my colors fade to grey  
> Little lover stay  
> Or all my colors fade away

Hello?

Are you even there?

I guess not. 

Why would you stay anyway?

I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am.

If I had only never ordered you not to kill the queen… we would all be happy now.

I’m so so so so sorry Sebastian.

Can you forgive me?

 

I suppose it would make you happy to hear how much I’m suffering from you leaving. 

It’s all grey. 

I can barely see.

Happy now?

I’m dieing Sebastian. 

Dieing. 

I found away for you to take my soul. 

Please… before I’m gone completely take it.

I don’t want you to suffer.

 

I  cried when you left you know.

But that was your point I think. 

I’ll never know. 

Because you never came to take my soul.

Now I’m gone.

Good bye.

 

I wanted you to know by the way,

 

I love you. 

Always have.

Always will.

See you in Hell Sebastian. 

 

*

 

Bocchan…

You’re really gone.

I thought so.

But I hoped not.

I’m so sorry.

None of this was your fault. 

It was mine.

You were just a small boy, you shouldn’t have shouldered this all.

You're seeing grey?

So I  **was** the light in your world. 

You were the light in mine. 

I’m sorry.

Please don’t blame yourself.

 

Even if was an order, I could no longer take your soul.

So you’ll never come back to the human world I take it?

It’s so dark in our home world. 

A small child like you shouldn't spend an eternity there alone. 

 

Please… I know you can come back. Just return.

 

I love you too, Bocchan.

I have always loved you.

Always will.

We could be together.

 

But come back, please just once more, let me say what I’ve always said, what I long to say just once more.

 

I want to tell you 

 

Yes My Lord, again.

 

I love you to Hell and beyond

  
Bocchan. 


	4. My soul re:mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sister did a remix of My Soul so I thought I'd post it.

Black as the night

Dark as my soul

I am the moon and I walk alone

 

Light as the day

Bright as your soul

You are the sun, brighter than me

 

I walk with a burden

And you are my light

I starting to see through this endless night. 

 

After all, the moon cannot shine without the sun.


End file.
